


Don't Be Too Late

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [10]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Baby number 3, Dad!Bucks, Labor and Delivery, Multi, Newborns, brothers share a wife, they're such good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Reader is in labor but Matt and Nick are away on tour.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 2





	Don't Be Too Late

_(GIF owned by leelakoiwolf on Tumblr)_

“They’ll be here,” my mother soothed from my bedside. Beneath her voice was the consistent beep and drone of the machines keeping an eye on me and the baby. My mother squeezed my fingers. “Just relax, Y/N. They’ll be here.”

I shook my head, one hand pressed against the side of my belly. “They won’t make it. He’s too early and they’re too far away.” I blinked away tears, pleading silently with my unborn son to hold on just a little longer. “They’re going to miss it.”

“No, sweetheart. Those boys will move heaven and earth to get here for this.” My mother smiled, talking about Matt and Nick and our chosen life with ease. It had taken her a long time to get used to the idea, but seeing the three of us together—then five when Mattie and Nicole came along—warmed her to the notion. “They’re resourceful after all these years. Trust me. Trust _them_.”

My mother- and father-in-law sat on a little two-person sofa against the wall, occupying my daughters as we waited the arrival of their baby brother. I could only hope that their fathers made it back in time.

On the bedside table, my phone rang. I picked it up to see Nick’s picture on the screen, a facetime call waiting. I tapped the screen and tried to school the worry off my face. “Hey,” I said, surprised by the calm in my voice.

“Y/N, we’re on the way!” The phone bounced, the background a bobbing blur. I could just catch sight of Matt at Nick’s shoulder. “We got a red-eye that takes off in ten minutes. Just hold on, we’re coming home.”

I smiled, even though I felt like crying. “I’m trying. I promise.”

“We know you are, Mama. I promise… we’ll be there before he’s born,” he vowed. The camera settled, and I could see Matt handing over IDs and tickets in the background.

“You can’t promise that, Nick.”

The picture blurred and Matt’s face took over the screen. His brown eyes were dark and serious. “We _will_ be there. Whatever we have to do. You relax. Breathe. And tell our little guy to hold on just a little bit longer.”

My heart ached at the certainty in his voice. “Hurry.”

“We are,” Nick’s panicked voice said in the background. I could see his profile, and there was fear etched in the line of his jaw. Matt thumped his brother on the back in solidarity before sending their love and saying goodbye.

***

Heavy contractions woke me in the early hours of the morning. My water had broken the day before, and the contractions had been getting stronger over the course of the night. I knew enough from having Mattie and Nicole to recognize that time was running short. The baby would be here soon. Too soon.

My mother started from the chair by my bed at the sound of my groaning. She pushed my hair back from my forehead. “Breathe, Y/N,” she coached softly. “Just breathe.”

“I can’t hold on…” I whined. “They’re not here. I can’t wait. I can’t do this without them.”

“You’re strong, my girl,” my mother whispered. “You can do it because you have to. They’re counting on you.”

“Momma…”

There was a thumping noise followed by a violently loud squeaking in the hallway. The door burst open and Matt and Nick spilled into the room, suitcases, backpacks and all. A rush of relief spilled over Nick’s face as he saw me and quickly realized that they hadn’t missed their son’s birth. He crossed the room, nearly tripping over his backpack in the process, and pressed his forehead against mine. His hands came up to cradle my face as he kissed me soundly.

“We’re here,” he breathed, his voice cracking. “I told you we’d be here. I promised you. We’re here.”

I hugged him close, not caring that I was crying and gasping as another contraction hit. Matt joined the other side of the bed a bit more gracefully than his brother. He smiled down at me and settled one hand gently on my belly. “I told you, we’re not missing moments like this ever again,” he said, brushing his fingers over my cheek. Then he turned to look at my belly and gave it a faint, playful scowl. “Even if you are eight days early.”

Nick brushed my hair back from my face, pulling it back into a loop and securing it with the rubber band around his wrist. He kissed my head and laced our fingers together as another contraction doubled me over.

“I’ll go get the nurse,” my mother said, smiling at her sons-in-law as she left. My in-laws had gone home with the girls, leaving me alone with the brothers.

They settled into place on either side of me, their hands wrapped around mine firmly. Matt watched me with his dark eyes, his thumb stroking along the back of my fingers. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.

“And strong,” Nick added, kissing my knuckles.

I couldn’t answer. The air was punched straight out of my lungs as a contraction swept over me. They were so close together now that I was certain the baby was coming. He would be here any minute.

“And brave,” Matt continued. “And better than we deserve.”

***

I dripped with sweat as I pushed. It felt like the labor was taking forever, though I knew it wasn’t any longer than it had been with Mattie and Nicole. The pressure was intense, and it felt as if my hips were being pulled apart.

“You’re almost there,” Nick said, his forehead against my temple, He held my hand in one of his while the other curled around my back. He kissed my sweat-soaked hair. “You’re doing so good, Y/N.”

“I can’t,” I whimpered, gritting my teeth as I pushed as hard as I could. “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can,” he encouraged. “You’ve almost done it.”

The doctor looked up. She was the OBGYN who had delivered Mattie and Nicole, and she had long ago gotten familiar with our predicament. “One more big push, Y/N.”

Matt braced his arm against my back, squeezing my hand tightly. “One more, Mama. One more, you can do it.”

Together, the brothers braced me between them. They breathed against the sides of my head, both whispering encouraging words in my ears as I sucked in a breath. When the next contraction came, I bore down, digging my nails into their hands as I held on. It hurt and it burned and it felt like my insides were being pulled out as I pushed and pushed.

I screamed and felt as if I’d been ripped apart, and then I heard the sweet, shrill cry of my newborn son. The tears came and I didn’t try to stop them. A moment passed with Matt and Nick kissing the sides of my head, both of them sniffling and crying too. And then, the doctor stood and placed a wriggling, still screaming bundle on my chest. The brothers let go of my hands as I cradled our son against my skin. I kissed the top of his head, grinning and crying with happiness.

“You did so great, Y/N,” Nick said, looking down at the baby in my arms. He cradled my head in his hand and kissed my forehead.

“He’s beautiful,” Matt said, wiping his eyes with the end of his shirt. “You did so good, Mama. So good.”

I couldn’t take my eyes off the little boy against my chest. He was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, dark brown hair and alert eyes to match. “Hi, sweetheart. Hi, baby.”

They let me cradle him for a few moments before they took him away to be weighed and dressed. But before then, the doctor let Matt cut his chord. Nick watched, stroking his fingers against my sweaty hair.

***

When I woke up a few hours later, Matt and Nick were sitting on the sofa, their heads together over the phone in Matt’s hand, a pair of headphones shared between them. There was a blanketed bundle in Nick’s arms, a little blue bonnet peeking up over the top. I stayed still for a while and watched them. Every little bit, Nick would look back at our son and his face would light up with a smile that made my heart break with happiness.

“Hey, Mama,” Matt said when he saw that I was awake. He pulled the headphones from his ear and stood, Nick following in his wake. “How do you feel?”

I smiled. “Exhausted. But it was all worth it.”

Nick sat on the edge of the bed. “Thank you,” he said, sniffling as he tried not to cry again. “For being his mom. For being our wife.”

Before I could answer, Matt grinned. “He’s waking up. Hey, little guy. You ready to see Mama?”

Matt helped me to sit up while Nick settled our son in my arms. He watched me with wide brown eyes, his rosebud mouth opening and closing as Nick helped get the shoulder of my gown down. Once I settled him near my breast, our son latched on and began to feed.

Nick snapped a picture and smiled at the two of us. “Lee Jackson,” he said with reverence. I glanced up to see him looking at his brother. The two of them grinned at one another before turning to me.

“We’ve got the Young Does,” Matt said playfully. “One more and we’ve got the Young Bucks Volume Two.”


End file.
